Hidup Itu Menyedihkan!
by eekso
Summary: [repost; sehun, luhan, hunhan] - hidup itu menyedihkan dan tidak adil, setidaknya seperti itulah yang ada dipikiran luhan tentang hidupnya. au, yaoi, incest, ooc, nc!
1. Chapter 1

**Hidup Itu Menyedihkan!**

 **Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

and others

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning! Incest, Yaoi {boyxboy}, not safe for children**

* * *

Luhan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya saat sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat, ia takut. Orang yang berada didepannya mendecih sebal melihat tingkah Luhan yang menolaknya, pun pada akhirnya ia akan mendesah kenikmatan saat berada dibawahnya.

"Menolakku, hyung?"

Sehun —orang itu, adiknya —adik kandungnya berjalan menghimpit tubuhnya yang berada diatas kasur. Ia bodoh, padahal ia lebih tua empat tahun dari pada Sehun namun ia tidak berani melawan. Tapi itu semua ada alasannya. Alasan kenapa ia tidak berani melawan adiknya sendiri.

Ouh, salahkan saja hidup ini yang tidak adil untuknya. Selain sebuah alasan, faktor tubuh juga menjadi penyebabnya. Luhan sudah berhenti berkembang semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, sedangkan Sehun —ia masih muda dan tubuhnya cepat sekali berkembang, bahkan hampir menyentuh pintu masuk di apartement mereka.

Luhan menggeram kesakitan saat Sehun meremas bagian selangkannya, jangan lupakan seringaian langsung terpampang diwajah datar adiknya itu. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia hanya berdo'a semoga Tuhan cepat-cepat mengambil nyawanya.

* * *

Dulu —lebih tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu, hidup mereka; Sehun dan Luhan selalu dipenuhi dengan kemewahan dan juga ke harmonisan rumah tangga. Namun, itu semua hilang karna sebuah kecelakaan. Yah, kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tua mereka yang saat itu sedang ada perjalanan bisnis. Mereka tinggal berdua —tidak ada kerabat atau sanak saudara disini, tapi Luhan ingat bahwa ayahnya mempunyai orang yang dapat dipercaya.

Saat itu Luhan berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atasnya. Sedangkan Sehun berada di tingkat dua junior high school. Demi kebutuhan hidup, Luhan menjual seluruh perabotan rumah keluarganya itu. Menyisakan mobil untuk dirinya dan Sehun kelak —oh ya, Luhan adalah siswa yang cerdas. Ia membeli sebuah apartement yang sederhana; tidak kecil tidak besar dan nyaman untuk ditempati mereka berdua. Dan menyimpan seluruh tabungan —hasil pelelangan rumah untuk kehidupan mereka yang akan datang.

Ini semua berawal satu bulan setelah kepergian orang tua mereka, sikap Sehun mulai berubah. Yang biasanya ia akan sedikit memberi jarak pada Luhan, maka sekarang ia akan terus menempel padanya. Yang biasanya tidak banyak berbicara, maka sekarang ia lebih sering berbicara. Dan lebihnya lagi, adiknya itu sering menanyakan kabarnya, siapa saja teman dekatnya, atau apakah ada orang yang dekat dengannya. Luhan pikir adiknya itu hanya kesepian, itu sebabnya ia berpikir bahwa itu hal yang biasa.

Namun semuanya berubah saat Sehun beranjak dewasa —saat ia berumur enam belas tahun. Anak itu benar-benar over protective pada dirinya. Dan saat itu hari sudah malam, dan Luhan baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya —dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya— bersama teman yang berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang, Baekhyun. Dan kebetulan sekali saat itu Sehun tengah menunggunya di depan gedung apartement mereka, dengan tatapan benci yang terus mengarah pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar segera pergi, dan tidak lupa memberi Luhan pelukan sebelum ia pergi dan sukses membuat Sehun menahan emosinya.

Setelah pergi, Sehun menarik kasar tubuh Luhan dan berakhir semuanya dengan kekerasan. Ia bilang, ia tidak suka melihat kawan-kawannya mendekati dirinya. Dan mengatakan bahwa ia —Sehun mencintai dirinya. Luhan shock dengan pernyataan Sehun, ia hanya termangu menatap adiknya itu yang mulai mendekat. Ia sadar ini salah, ia sadar bahwa yang dirasa oleh Sehun itu salah, mereka saudara kandung bukan? Dan yang dilakukan Sehun ini juga salah. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar, sehingga tubuh Sehun terkulai dilantai. Ia mendecih, kemudian tindakan Sehun menjadi kasar. Pemuda itu memukul kakaknya, membuka kasar semua yang dikenakan Luhan dan kekerasan tersebut berakhir diatas ranjang —Luhan tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

* * *

"Argh!"

Seluruh tubuh Luhan menegang. Sehun memasuki dirinya secara paksa, tanpa jeda dan yang lebih muda langsung menggerakkan pinggangnya secara cepat. Luhan menggeram tertahan saat kejantanan Sehun benar-benar menumbuk langsung tepat dititik hotspotnya. Sehun menyeringai melihat orang kesayangannya itu menahan desahannya, dengan cekatan ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesahkan namanya dengan keras.

"Kumohon... Hen-ti-kan, SEHUN!"

Luhan menyemburkan spermanya, mengenai perut Sehun yang semakin hari semakin terbentuk —urgh! Ia benci mengatakannya, tapi adiknya itu benar-benar sempurna dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya saat Sehun menyeringai dan semakin menumbuk prostatnya sampai orang yang lebih muda itu mendesahkan namanya keras.

Sehun berhenti. Luhan bernafas lega. Namun Sehun belum beranjak dari tempatnya, ia mencabut penisnya dari anus Luhan dan menaiki ranjang Luhan kemudian menidih tubuh ringkih tersebut. Luhan lelah, ia butuh istirahat. Dan angin malan membuat tubuhnya yang polos ini sukses menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya lagi, namun matanya perlahan mulai tertutup. Dan yang ia dengar terakhir adalah Sehun yang bergumam ane-ane.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Sayang Luhan sudah tertidur. Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan yang polos, ia mengesap leher Luhan, meninggalkan bercak biru-keunguan disana. Setelah dirasa sudah puas, ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh kakaknya itu, menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan memeluk tubuh Luhan erat.

* * *

Pagi adalah pagi, dimana semua orang harus memulai aktivitas hariannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Luhan menyerngit kesakitan, ia berjalan pelan menuju pantry yang disisi bagiannya terdapat benda yang selalu digunakan untuk menyimpan uang. Yah, pekerjaan Luhan adalah penjaga kasir. Ia bekerja disebuah caffe yang cukup —sangat terkenal, EX'ACT CAFFE.

Gajinya lumayan banyak. Walaupun tabungan ayahnya masih melimpah —itu karna Sehun yang tidak terlalu banyak meminta, jadi uang tersebut aman. Beruntung Sehun masuk sekolah dengan beasiswa, jadi ia tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan uang. Tapi tetap saja, hidup adalah hidup dan hidup itu menyedihkan —tentu saja bagi Luhan. Walaupun Sehun tidak meminta banyakn tapi tetap saja pemuda itu selalu menyudutkannya dengan perlakuannya yang kasar —mungkin karna ia terlalu keras menolak adiknya itu.

Seperti pagi ini. Anak itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh, yang Luhan sendiri sedikit tercengang saat ia menyajikan sarapan untuk mereka.

 _"Hyung, tamat sekolah nanti, aku ingin kita menikah."_

 _"Tapi, Se-_

Belum sempat ia menolak, Sehun sudah menggebrak meja dan segera berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan —ugh! Luhan paling benci jika Sehun sudah berdiri. Sehun mencekik lehernya dan sukses membuat Luhan sesak seketika.

 _"Aku tidak suka ada kata '_ _ **tapi**_ _' dari mulutmu, hyung! Lebih baik kau terima saja."_

Sehun mendorong tubuhnya kasar, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan apartement mereka.

Luhan menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian pelanggan tadi. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ia teringat wajah Sehun yang sumringah menyebutkan kata ' **menikah** '. Jarang-jarang Sehun selalu tampak bahagia.

"Lu?"

Itu Baekhyun dengan baju pelayannya —sebagai Waiter, ia sedikit berjengit melihat bercak merah keunguan yang tercetak diperpotongan leher Luhan.

"Ehm.. Itu..?"

Baekhyun menujuk-nunjuk pada perpotongan lehernya sendiri, memberi kode untuk Luhan. Luhan yang sadar hanya berlagak salah tingkah, ia segera menutup bagian tersebut. Beruntung Sehun membuatnya di area perpotongan Leher jadi tidak nampak oleh orang lain —kecuali jika ia menoleh ke kiri.

"Sehun?"

Ahh, ya. Baekhyun tahu semuanya, mereka sering berbagi cerita. Dan namja yang suka menggunakan eyeliner ini banyak sekali memberikan masukan. Walaupun sudah dengan berbagai cara, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Kau tau, Lu? Kurasa kau harus menerima kenyataan dan meng'iya'kan perkataannya."

Ada nada pasrah dalam kata Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap datar pada Baekhyun.

"Kau akan berpikir kembali ucapanmu, jika mendengar permintaannya tadi pagi."

Luhan sedikit membersihkan kasirnya. Ahh, ia merasa sangat gila.

"Memangnya dia meminta apalagi?"

Baekhyun mendekat, menopang tubuhnya pada meja pantry —seperti orang yang sudah siap untuk bergossip. Luhan? Ia hanya memamerkan senyuman kecutnya.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

sebelumnya FF ini pernah di publish tapi aku hapus karna kelihatannya gak ada yang minat. Tapi mohon partisipasinya, kalau misalnya ada yang kurang kasih tau aja. Kritik dan saran diterima, kalau misalnya gak ada juga, ya berarti ini FF gak layak untuk dilanjutkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun anak yang pendiam. Walaupun seperti itu, banyak orang yang ingin mendekatinya, apalagi kalau itu seorang gadis. Mereka bahkan berebutan ingin mendekati Sehun. Tampan dan pintar, hanya itulah keunggulan Sehun. Ia tidak sekaya sahabatnya, Kai. Tapi setidaknya ia pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bergelimang harta dulu. Baginya itu semua sudah biasa, sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya Luhan disisinya. Ya, Luhan—saudaranya, cintanya. Hanya itu yang ia butuhkan.

Ia tidak tahu pasti kapan ia merasakannya, tapi perasaan overprotective itu sudah muncul ketika ia menginjak bangku kelas sepuluh. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang berdekatan dengan Luhan, apalagi menyentuhnya. Bahkan ia sempat marah ketika tahu bahwa Luhan bekerja di belakang kasir di sebuah caffe, yang berarti ia harus melemparkan senyuman kepada setiap orang. Ingin ia berteriak, namun ia masih beretika ditempat umum. Jadilah ia menarik paksa Luhan menuju belakang caffe dan memarahinya—mencumbunya disana.

Ia pasrah melihat Luhan menangis dihadapannya, melihatnya seperti ini adalah kelemahannya, namun ia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya. Kali ini, ia mengalah. Membiarkan tubuh kecil itu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Selama ini ia tahu bahwa Luhan tersakiti karna sikapnya yang suka menyiksanya. Ia ingin bersikap baik, jika saja hyungnya itu mau menerimanya, jika sudah ada kata 'tapi' atau kata kata penolakan yang lainnya ia tidak kuat menahan emosinya. Ia tidak suka penolakan, apalagi oleh hyungnya. Jika sudah seperti itu, emosinya sudah sampai ubun ubun dan instingnya menyuruh untuk mencumbu Luhan segera.

Ia teringat pertama kali melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan—bersama Luhan, saudaranya. Pemuda itu menangis, memohon ampun dan segala macam untuk menghentikan kegiatan tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia terus memasuki tubuh Luhan, menumbuk lubang itu keras dengan adiknya, mengikatnya dengan lengan kokohnya, membungkam bibirnya agar tidak terus menerus merapal kata kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Ia mencintai Luhannya.

* * *

Ketika ia bilang _'Aku ingin menikahimu'_ pada Luhan, memang benar kenyataannya. Ia benar benar menginginkan Luhan terikat padanya, bukan sebagai saudara kandung, tapi benar benar terikat dalam kehidupannya. Ia sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki Luhan seutuhnya, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang tabu.

Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain—itupun jika mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, yang mereka lihat dari sosok Sehun adalah; tampan, pintar, pendiam, ramah jika disapa, dan guru guru mengutamakannya. Mereka mengagungkan Sehun bak pangeran. Jika saja dilihat lebih teliti, ia terlihat seperti iblis kesasar yang selalu menyiksa Luhan. Tidak ada yang tahu—yah, mungkin pengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

* * *

 **to be continued**


End file.
